Between Nightmare and Counting Sheep
by missclouds
Summary: Terkadang, pada suatu malam, ada kalanya Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa terlelap barang semenit pun. / "Sudah mencoba menghitung domba?" \ "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" / Mind to RnR?


Terkadang, pada suatu malam, ada kalanya Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa terlelap barang semenit pun.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiksi ****_Head Canon_**** untuk ****_event _****Banjir TomatCeri 2013**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**B****etween ****N****ightmare and ****C****ounting ****S****heep**

* * *

Kanvas kelabu bertabur bintang. Semilir angin membuai pucuk pepohonan. Hembusannya perlahan, seakan memberi napas pada temaram yang menjelang. Burung hantu ber-uhu pelan, melagukan nina bobo pada setiap insan.

Ah, malam hari di desa Konoha memang selalu sesyahdu ini.

Seharusnya semua penduduk desa—kecuali para _shinobi_ dan _anbu_ yang bertugas jaga malam tentunya—dapat terlelap dengan mudahnya. Bagai bocah bayi disodorkan sebotol penuh susu jika dibuat perumpamaan.

Namun hal itu nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk seseorang.

Sasuke Uchiha berguling ke kanan, menatap entah apa dari jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Sensasi nyaman yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya mengantuk barang sedikit. Tapi seperti malam sebelumnya, hasilnya nihil.

Ia sudah menguap puluhan kali (ia tak berusaha menghitungnya), matanya yang nyaris tidak tidur beberapa hari sudah berkantung (bahkan kantung matanya punya kantung mata!). Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin menonjolkan warna kehitaman lingkar matanya. Apalagi tubuhnya, terasa kaku dan pegal dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Leher dan sendi-sendinya ngilu bukan main. Serasa rontok jika digerakkan sedikit saja.

Meringis, Sasuke kembali telentang. _Obsidian_nya menumbuk langit-langit kayu kamarnya yang terpelitur rapi; hasil kerjanya sebulan yang lalu dalam rangka membuat mansion Uchiha semakin layak huni. Masih berusaha membuat matanya mengantuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Gumaman pelan membuatnya menoleh ke samping, mendapati wanita berambut _soft pink_ tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih dibayangi kantuk agar sedikit membuka.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Suaranya yang biasanya renyah berubah aneh kala kuapan kecil lolos saat ia bicara.

Sakura Uchiha—_yeah_ Uchiha sejak seminggu yang lalu lebih tepatnya—bergerak, mengulet sebentar, kemudian merubah posisinya menyamping menatap suaminya, menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke berbalik balas menatapnya. "Hn,"

"Kau tahu kira-kira kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memilih diam. Jelas ia tahu tentu saja. Ini gara-gara tidur ditengah siang bolong.

Iya, tidur siang maksudnya.

Kemarin siang ia bermimpi tentang pernikahannya seminggu yang lalu. Mimpi paling indah dalam 23 tahun hidupnya. Ia tengah berdiri di tengah lautan manusia, warga desa, bersanding dengan Sakura di depan kuil terbesar di desa. Gadis itu berbalut gaun putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna hijau daun sederhana, sangat serasi dengan irisnya, begitu memancarkan pesonanya. Cantik. Ia sendiri mengenakan jas-celana hitam sederhana dengan kemeja putih, memancarkan pesonanya sebagai seorang Uchiha; berwibawa, beraura, dan tampan tentu saja. Naruto yang mendandaninya bilang begitu.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Saling mengucapkan janji setia dan berbagi pagutan bahagia diiringi sorakan dan tepuk tangan warga desa…

… kemudian latar berganti.

Berganti menjadi mansion Uchiha, rumahnya, tepat di ruang keluarga. Istrinya mengenakan terusan merah favoritnya. Wajahnya sedikit berubah, bertambah dewasa lima atau enam tahun. Ia berdiri di depan pigura besar foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung apik di samping televisi, menggendong sosok bocah laki-laki berumur tiga atau empat tahunan sangat tampan—cetak biru dirinya begitu dia perhatikan lekat-lekat. Rambut hitamnya, mata _obsidian_nya, bentuk hidung, dagu, benar-benar mirip dirinya waktu kecil. Ia baru menyadari kalau dia juga tengah menggendong gadis kecil dengan umur yang sama dengan si bocah tampan saat ia merunduk. Matanya sehijau klorofil; bulat dan penuh keingintahuan, pipinya bersemu kemerahan saat tertawa, rambutnya sewarna permen kapas—kali ini seperti kloning Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian mendongak, dan kemudian ketiga-tiganya tersenyum kepadanya—membuat senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya.

Dalam tawa mereka terlelap.

Semenit kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari-cari tiga sosok yang turut terlelap bersamanya tadi di ruang keluarga. Nihil. Foto pernikahannya dan Sakura tidak ada di dinding. Mendadak Sasuke berdiri. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Masih berusaha mencari petunjuk di mana keluarga kecilnya baru saja berada, ia berjalan mengelilingi ruang keluarga, mulai was-was. Apakah hal buruk baru saja terjadi? Apakah istri dan anaknya diculik? Ataukah—Sasuke menelan ludah—mereka meninggalkannya? Mencampakkannya?

Pikiran neko-neko yang menghampiri Sasuke membuatnya dilanda kepanikan. Maka ia mulai menyusuri koridor remang-remang, melongok tiap pintu yang di lewatinya, berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, memanggil-manggil Sakura sampai suaranya serak.

Ia tiba di luar pintu rumahnya, masih berteriak dan masih menoleh ke segala penjuru. Bulan purnama bersinar di atasnya, memberikan penerangan dengan cahaya lembut yang harusnya menentramkan. Bukannya tenang ia malah gemetar kala memandangnya. Bulan itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk. Kenangan paling dibencinya.

Hari pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Bulan bersinar terang benderang waktu itu, kemudian berubah menjadi merah darah saat Itachi menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_. Sasuke sangat ingat seakan kejadiannya baru kemarin. Memang, ia sudah tahu kebenarannya. Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, tidak bersalah. Ia tidak menyalahkannya, itu pasti. Tapi memori yang terlajur diingatnya tetap sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke terhuyung, melangkah mudur ke bayang-bayang rumahnya agar bulan tak lagi terlihat olehnya. Kedua tanganya menutupi wajahnya, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Sedetik kemudian, seperti ditampar, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Apa ini ilusi? Apa ia yang sebenarnya sedang terjebak dalam suatu misi di suatu tempat dan musuhnya menggunakan _genjutsu_ padanya? Musuhnya tahu sisi terlemahnya tentang pembantaian keluarganya…

…tentang perasaannya pada Sakura—

—Dan pernikahan serta keluarga kecilnya cuma angan-angan belaka?

"Tidak," ia bergumam, merasakan kebenaran dalam opini-opininya barusan.

"Tidak,"

"Tidak!"

Suaranya semakin keras. Hatinya gilu. Pedih.

"TIDAK!"

"…-_kun_!"

Tepat ketika jeritannya bergema ia membuka mata. Terengah, berkeringat, dan membeliak. Pupilnya mengecil, ngeri bukan main. Jantunganya berdenyut keras sekali, memukul-mukul rusuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"—_emerald_ menatapnya khawatir kala itu, Sasuke ingat—"_Daijoubu?_"

Merasakan tepukan di pipinya, ia menoleh. Sakura ada di hadapannya. Bingung, gelagapan, nyaris menangis.

"_Daijoubu_?"

Tersengal Sasuke menjawab waktu itu. "…aa, aku mimpi buruk."

Nah, sejak mimpi itulah Sasuke segan untuk terlelap dan sekarang malah berbaring telentang; capek hati dan pikiran. HA!

"Sasuke-_kun_," suara Sakura menariknya kembali kemasa sekarang. "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya. Ada secuil kesal di sana.

"Ya," jeda sejenak dan Sasuke buru-buru berkata. "—tidak, maksudku." Mata Sakura sedang menyipit padanya. Ia selalu merasa seperti di _x_-_ray_ ketika Sakura begitu. Dan menurutnya wanita itu memang sedang _memindai_ dirinya karena, yah, ia selalu tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong.

Sakura menekankan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuh, menumpu tubuhnya pada kasur untuk duduk. "Aku tadi tanya, apakah lebih baik aku tidur di kamar lain saja malam ini?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tidak berusaha menahan kekagetan dalam suaranya. Ia ikut terduduk sekarang.

"Yah," Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa lututnya terasa begitu menarik untuk dipandang. "Kupikir kau tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang saat tidur, err –maksudku kau selama ini tidur sendirian kan, jadi kupikir mungkin lebih baik aku—"

"Aku terbiasa denganmu. Aku suka dengan kehadiranmu," pria muda itu menangkap lengan Sakura di udara ketika hendak menyelipkan anak rambut lainnya; memaksa wanita itu untuk menghadapnya. "Kupikir kau tahu itu, istriku,"

Rona merah muda dengan cepat menjalari wajah Sakura. "Yah, kupikir kan—"

"Jangan suka menyimpulkan seenaknya," potong Sasuke tajam.

"Iyaa, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kuuun_," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya menggemaskan, ekspesi yang Sasuke kenali sebagai 'ekspresi-mengaku-salah'.

"Oke. Kembali tidur." Ia menepuk sisi ranjang yang tadi di tempati istrinya, kemudian merebahkan diri. Hempasan udara kecil terasa ketika Sakura mengenyakkan punggungnya. Diperhatikannya istrinya itu. Wajahnya sedikit pias dan ada lingkar mata tipis pada wajah putihnya—pasti kurang tidur karena Sakura sejak kemarin terbangun dimalam hari. _Karena aku_ –batinnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan, gioknya menatap Sasuke lekat. "Kau harus berusaha tidur, cobalah untuk mengantuk," ujarnya sembari mengusap-usap pelupuk mata Sasuke pelan-pelan.

Sasuke merasakan luapan kasih sayang yang besar mendengarnya. Perhatian yang tidak dibuat-buat. Salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan pria itu jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sakura, menuntunnya agar berhenti tepat di pipinya, kemudian ia menangkup wajahnya. Pipi wanita itu terasa hangat di antara kedua belah telapak tangannya yang dingin. _Emerald_ yang menatapnya balik terlihat berkilauan bahkan hanya dengan bantuan penerangan cahaya bulan.

Perasaan sayang Sasuke begitu meluap-luap. Sasuke begitu mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Wanita yang menariknya keluar dari kubangan hitam penyesalan tak berujung, kejahatan paling pekat, hujan darah paling merah. Pria itu tidak pernah berani berpikir ataupun berharap suatu hari akan ada kebahagiaan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Terlalu banyak kesedihan dan kehilangan yang ia alami. Tapi, di sini, saat ini, ada sosok yang mau menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati, selalu mempercayainnya, menunggu orang brengsek sepertinya—ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini; hal yang paling disyukurinya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sakura sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangan darinya, terlihat dari manik hijaunya yang bening mutlak memantulkan rupanya. Dari jarak ini Sasuke bisa membaui wangi khas istrinya yang membuatnya nyaman. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, jarak semakin menipis kala Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya menguncinya dalam ciuman panjang. Sasuke menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada ciuman itu dan berharap wanitanya akan mengerti. Dan pria itu tahu perasaannya tersampaikan ketika tak lama kemudian Sakura membalas ciumannya.

Kedua tangannya masih mengakup wajah Sakura, memastikan bibirnya tidak menjauh satu milipun. Kehangatan yang kini ia rasakan, ia tak ingin segera berakhir. Karenanya Sasuke melepas ciumannya sedetik kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura, tangan wanita itu sudah menghalau ciumanya satu senti sebelum bibir meka kembali berpagutan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidur."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ah, sungguh interupsi yang menyebalkan.

Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Tidur."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian menarik Sakura lebih dekat dengannya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan protektif. Aroma bebungaan langsung memenuhi paru-parunya. Wangi yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Wangi yang menjadi candu dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Lima menit tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini, Sasuke mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura. Ia tengah memainkan ujung kaos yang Sasuke kenakan.

Sasuke menggerung pelan. "Hng,"

"Sudah mencoba menghitung domba?"

Bahu Sasuke sedikit menegang, antara kaget sedikit terpesona pada pola pikir istrinya. _Menghitung domba heh?_

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku tahu kau mendengarkanku~" Sakura bergumam dalam nada melagu.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke jujur. Yah, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran mau menghitung domba supaya bisa mengantuk kan? Tapi entah apa yang ada yang salah dalam kepalanya, Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Mau hitungkan untukku?"

"Ah," Sakura mendongak dalam pelukan suaminya, lumayan terkejut atas pernyataannya namun sesegera mungkin tersenyum. "Tentu! Kita mulai kalau begitu," lanjutnya besemangat.

"Satu ekor domba, dua ekor domba, tiga ekor dom—Sasuke-_kun_ menurutku lebih lucu kalau 'domba' diganti dengan 'anak domba' deh,"

"Terserah, pilih saja yang kau suka."

"Baiklaaah, kalau begitu aku pilih 'anak domba' saja—satu ekor anak domba, dua ekor anak domba, tiga ekor anak domba…"

Sasuke merasa semakin mengantuk dalam tiap lantunan suara renyah Sakura. Tiap frasanya seperti _lullaby_ yang menyeret pria itu memasuki alam mimpi. Kelopak matanya terasa berat—

"…tiga puluh lima anak domba, tiga puluh enam anak domba, tiga puluh tujuh anak domba…"

Sangat berat, amat sangat berat—

"Empat puluh anak domba, empat puluh sat—Sasuke-_kun,_"

—satu mili sebelum _obsidian_nya menutup sempurna, suara Sakura membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hm?" Ia menjawab ogah-ogahan, mengetatkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Sebelum kau tidur jawab pertanyaannku dulu," titahnya. "Apa alasan kau jadi tidak bisa tidur hmm?"

Sasuke mengeluh dalam dengusan. Ia ingin memberi tahu Sakura perihal mimpi itu, tentu saja, tapi ia masih merasa sadikit gengsi. Sasuke tahu ini tidak adil. Sakura begitu terbuka padanya, meraka bahkan sudah menikah. Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara mereka.

Yah walaupun begitu, ego Uchiha sudah terkenal seantero Negara Hi kan?

Gusar dan mendadak dipenuhi persaan bersalah, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sakura, berusaha mencari sebanyak mungkin aroma menenangkan di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak menjawabku~"

Ah, nada melagu itu. terkadang benar-benar membuatnya merasa tersudut.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~"

Oke. Baik. Ini harus dihentikan. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa ngatuk (ia sangat bersyukur) dan butuh tidur.

"Besok."

"Hah?"

Sasuke mengecup sayang bahu istrinya. "Besok saja. Kau bilang aku harus tidur kan?"

"Baik, janji ya?"

"Aa."

"Oke. Ah! Sampai angka berapa tadi hitungannya?!" Sakura memekik pelan, teredam dada bidang Sasuke. "Ugh~ aku mulai dari awal saja ya?" ia mengelus rambut Sasuke, menyisirnya dalam gerakan seirama.

"Satu ekor anak domba, dua ekor anak domba, tiga ekor anak domba…"

Tidak sampai semenit setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha sudah terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, duduk di meja makan kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke baru saja selesai menceritakan apa penyebab ia tidak bisa tidur. Dan entah mengapa ia sedikit menyesal telah memberi tahu istrinya _masalah kecil_ itu, karena—

"Kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengambil piring kosong terakhir di meja tepat di depan suaminya, menggantinya dengan secangkir teh pekat dengan sejumput gula. Matanya tak pernah terputus menatap Sasuke.

—nah, karena **itu**.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu."

"Ee? Kenapaaa?" Wanita muda itu memberengut. Ia melangkah dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Nampan yang baru saja digunakan untuk membawa secangkir teh diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya. Ia mengambil teh dengan tangan kanan, meniupnya sekali sebelum menyeruputnya pelan.

"Harusnya **aku **yang bilang begitu, Sasuke-_kun_," ada penekanan pada kata 'aku' ketika Sakura bicara, kelihatan tidak terima. "Tapi wajahmu parah sekali lho waktu mimpi itu. Makanya aku tidak berani tanya kau mimpi apa," lanjutnya. "Tapi akui saja Sasuke, kau benar-benar takut kehilangan aku kaaan?" ia menowel dagu Sasuke pelan, mencoba menggodanya.

Sasuke yakin semburat merah di pipinya terlihat oleh Sakura karena wanita itu terkekeh merdu sedetik setelah menowel dagunya. Dan melihat tawa wanitanya membuat keadaan bertambah buruk, karena selain malu, Sasuke merasa jantungnya melesak menuju kerongkongan. Berdehem pelan untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan ternyata efektif sekali untuk membuat wajahnya kembali kalem, Sasuke kemudian berkata,

"Kalau aku bilang ya apa kau akan diam sayangku?"

"Err –ya." Ujarnya dengan rona merah di pipi dan senyum terpatri.

"**Ya** kalau begitu, _dear_." Pria itu meneguk minumannya sampai tandas, kemudian berdiri. "Dan kalau aku mimpi buruk lagi, kurasa kita sudah punya penyelesaiannya." Ia melangkah memutari meja persegi panjang di hadapannya, berjalan ke arah istrinya yang juga ikut berdiri dengan tangan memeluk nampan di dada. Sasuke bisa melihat kedua alis wanita itu terangkat tinggi.

"Kau mau menghitungkan domba itu untukku lagi kan?" pertanyaan retoris. Sasuke tahu ia tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang istri karena ketika pria muda itu merunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya, ia bisa merasakan bibir itu berkedut dengan tawa.

Lagi pula Sasuke tahu ia tak akan bisa lagi dibodohi mimpi sialan itu. Karena rambut yang ia belai saat ini, tangan yang ia genggam saat ini, aroma candu yang ia hirup saat ini dan rasa bibir yang ia rasakan saat ini—

—terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ah. Tentang dua anak seumuran itu, Sasuke punya firasat itu akan segera terealisasi beberapa bulan kedepan.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa kita akan punya anak kembar,"

"Ngaco. Kau tahu dari mana Sasuke-_kun_, aku belum hamil dan kita bahkan baru menikah delapan hari!"

"Tebakan yang beruntung mungkin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Nightmare and Counting Sheep** – **selesai.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Hallo FFn, _I'm_ _back~~~_ X3 #narihulahula

Akhirnya! Fanfiksi untuk BTC 2013 ini kelaaaar. _Thanks God!_  
Gara-gara ngebet banget pingin meramaikan _event_ ini, WB saya enyaaaah~ Yeah~! Makasoy~ :* #kecupBTC

Oke, segitu aja ngemengnya.

_Mind to Review_ _minna-san_? *wink*  
_Thanks_~

* * *

**Juli.2013**

cupcupmuah!  
**|missclouds|**


End file.
